Death and respawning
When a player runs out of health, their ship explodes and they die. A player can also kill themselves at any time by pressing Esc. The respawn timer will count down from 8 seconds, after which time the player will respawn at their base. Players cannot upgrade skills or their ship while dead. Any emoji the player posts when dead are displayed at their point of death. Death is relatively painless, ships are respawned with the same levels they had upon death. However if a ship has a large amount of scrap on hand, some of it can be lost on death, given as bonus to the opponents who got the kill or an assist. Any drones possessed by the player will be lost, but constructed turrets will remain operational. On respawning, players will have full health and be protected by a short-lived impenetrable shield. Respawn hints While you wait to respawn, one of the following hints will display at the bottom of the screen: *When you upgrade, the ship upgrade cost lowers. *Sometimes, drones will take hits for you. *Players get between 2 and 8 credits at the end of the game, based on their score. *Kills, assists, deaths, healing, damage to base, and team swapping all affect score. *Right click uses your special ability. Using it often gets you the upper hand in fights. *Emojis are used with 0-9. Hover over the emoji in the bottom left to see what keys do. *Each time you die, a new tip appears here. Like this one. Which you are reading. *When a player dies, the base takes a point of damage preparing their revival. *Different upgrade paths lead to different ships. For example, you can't be a Mechanic if you go heavy. *For fairness, trails are only shown to team mates, but tags and decals are shown to all. *Some products can only be obtained using a redeem code. *Everything in the game is purchasable without spending a cent. It'll just take time, is all. *You can only see trails of players on your own team. *Decals go over every ship. *Tags are interesting. Especially the commander tag. *See something in-game you can't get? That's because it's either a clan image, or a unique one. *That rainbow trail is so very majestic. *Doge-doge-doge-doge-doge-doge-doge-doge-doge-doge-doge-doge-doge-doge-doge-doge-doge-doge-doge *When life gives you a lemon, equip it, and make sure to thank life. *Ship skins are per-ship. To get all the halloween set for example, you need to buy it on each ship. *As the Engi, spawning drones lowers it's ship upgrade cost. *The mechanic's healing pods can also heal turrets, and even the base! *Newer players will probably like the utility ship tree more, because of passive scrap. *At The Doctor's fastest, it is more than twice as fast as the starter ship. *Sniper shot deals high damage the closest enemy to your mouse. Good for picking off low heath targets. *Getting shot by something off-screen? It's probablly a sniper turret. *Drones are weak against lots of small hits, like from other drone ships! *Stealth ends early if you attack! *The Wall is an utter beast. It's ok in the heat of battle, but fantastic if planned for. *B.R.U.C.E Stands for *D.O.D Stands for *M.O.D Stands for *It is wise to upgrade while the ship upgrade price is more than 0. *Turrets counter suicide drones! *Having trouble with turret bases? Try timed shield, or damage in radius. *Simply rushing at the enemy base isn't a good strategy. Grouping up definitely is. *Two ships are better than one. Warin.space is a team game, so, fight in teams! *w=team? Warin is a team game. Be loyal to your team, and they will be loyal to you. *When games are close, sometimes defending is just as offensive as attacking! *Passive scrap is good. It's really, really good. *Upgrade wisely. There are a ton of synergies, and once you upgrade, there's no going back. *Sometimes, you may want to wait before upgrading, if your current ship gets scrap faster. *Turrets are great at putting off chasers. *Swapping to the enemy team because it's winning is foolish. You immediately lose 10 score. *You deal the same damage regardless of health. Therefore, if you are low, move behind others! *You lose scrap when dying, but can't go into negatives, so, it's good to upgrade just before dying. *The devs are very active in reddit, and the IRC. Drop by, and have your say! *The game is currently in development. Expect more features in the near future! *Like the Facebook page to get updates on when the game updates! *Occassionally, warin has official tournements. Check reddit for details. *We encourage streaming of the game, in fact, we will give streamers giveaway codes for viewers! *Planning on streaming the game? Post about it on reddit, and we'll give you some giveaway codes asap! *The war over the element Kairus-52 rages on. *Emojis may be difficult to communicate with. But, you can also use your name. *Avoid profanity/insults in names, warin is played by all ages. *Random, silly names are great, but becoming a known player in the community is better. *The black separators in health bars indicate blocks of 100 health. *Don't worry! Dying is just part of the game, it happens to the best! *Monocle decal: Well sir, I do say! *The devs saw that.. *WarStarter is -9. *0118999 88199 9119725... 3 *Is it Christmas yet? *Man, I'm so looking forward to the new Star Wars. Category:Gameplay concepts